Revenge
by Lloyd
Summary: Felix, son of Cloud and Tifa gets caught up in a conspiracy, to raise a demon god... will madness consume him, or will he stop this one and for all? FINALLY updating the story! It's good to be back.. R
1. The Return of Sephiroth

To those who don't know, I DO NOT own Squaresoft, but I wish they hadn't paired up with Enix. x.x  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Revenge  
  
It was 9 PM, the sky was dark. The tall man woke up, and looked around the room. "This place... something feels wrong." He got out of his bed, clothed only in his black pants. His mako eyes shifted towards the window, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He started his day by drinking a pint of blood, lighting some black candles, and crying. After he was finished, he put his clothes on, and walked to the door, feeling like there was someone, watching, waiting for him.  
  
Next to his room was another person, who shared his feelings with the mysterious man. His name was Felix Strife. A few years after the Meteor incident Cloud had settled down, and married Tifa. After a year, they had a child which they named Felix. Felix had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Felix was quite different than Cloud, his emotions were stronger, deeper. After his parents had died 5 years ago during a horrible hostage sitation, Felix had slipped into a deep depression. The loss of his parents took away his hopes, yet, he kept on with his life. Felix had returned to his room at 3 AM, when he heard a noise coming from a room a few yards away. "What is that?" He went to check out what was going on.   
  
"Get your hands off of me!!" One voice cried.  
  
The other voice was quieter, calm, "This will all be over soon enough..."  
  
After a moment there was a dead silence, and Felix peeked inside the room. What he saw made his eyes widen in fear.  
  
The man he knew from next door, had murdered a somebody. There was blood all over the walls, and on the murderer.  
  
"You, boy. Come here." The man commanded.  
  
Not wanting to be hurt aswell, Felix did as the older man ordered. "Wh-what...are you going to do?"  
  
He looked at Felix, and told him "There's nothing to fear boy. I want you to take this gem, and hold on to it for me." He held out a blood red stone to Felix, and he took it. "Now leave.." Felix did as he was told, and went back to his room.  
  
After a few hours of sleep, Felix suddenly felt like there was somebody else in the room. He put his glasses on, and looked around the room. "Who's there?"  
  
A voice came out from the middle of the room. "Felix...it's me."  
  
He looked to where the voice came from, and saw his father standing there. "D...dad?" He sat up, and looked at him.  
  
"It's been 5 years... quite some time. How are ya?" Felix stood up and ran to his father, shedding tears of joy "I missed you so much..." Cloud hugged his son, and looked down at him, smiling. "I missed you too... so does your mother."  
  
"Is she here too?" Cloud slowly shook his head, "No, son... she couldn't come. I'm sorry." Felix asked why she couldn't come, but Cloud hadn't an answer.  
  
"Why did you come?" Felix asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to check up on you... see how your life was going... why did you run away from your foster parents?"  
  
"I don't want somebody else pretending to be my parents... nobody can replace you..." Felix had stopped crying a few minutes ago, and then walked to the window. "Somebody made me hold onto this today... called it a Bloodstone."  
  
"Hm? What did this man look like? And why did he make you take that stone?"  
  
"He... killed somebody... he had long hair...it was silver, but had blood in it....he was very tall. Wore a black coat..."  
  
Cloud suddenly shouted "Sephiroth?! But...how?"  
  
Felix looked at Cloud and asked "How do you know that man?" His father looked at Felix. "I guess it's time you learned what really happened." he went on about the Meteor incident, and how he killed Sephiroth.  
  
___________________________________________________-  
  
End of chapter 1, come back tommorow for chapter 2. O.o 


	2. The Bloodstone

Revenge, Chapter 2  
  
Felix looked at Cloud, then sighed. "Why didn't anybody tell me anything?"  
  
"Felix, I just-"  
  
"NO! YOU'VE KEPT SO MANY SECRETS FROM ME, HAVEN'T YOU?! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"...Felix... I'm...sorry. But I couldn't tell you before. You were too young."  
  
"Then forget it...just leave me alone!"  
  
Cloud dissapeared from Felix's room, and Felix lied down on his bed again, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning after Felix woke up, he reflected on the way he talked to his father... he hadn't seen Cloud in so many years, that he felt sorry about snapping at him like that.  
  
"Maybe it's time I stop thinking about everything that happened..."  
  
He put his socks on, and then started looking for his boots, feeling tired from the other night for some reason. "I swear...these boots just got up and walked off...there!" He fount his black boots, and put them on. There was a knock at the door, and before Felix could reply, a letter was slipped through the crack below the door. Felix walked over to the letter, and picked it up, feeling something odd about it. "Feels...warm..." He opened it, and and read the message: "Dear Felix, we have been informed that you have had an encounter with this notorious mass-murderer. Please respond within 24 hours... P.S. If you do not, we will send you another note." Felix put the note on his desk, and went outside for some fresh air.  
  
"Hey! Felix!" Somebody called to him, and he looked at the person.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"I heard what happened last night. Are you alright? Have you been hurt?"  
  
He looked at her, like something weird was going on. "No...I just have this. He gave it to me, and told me to protect it, or something..." He held up the blood red stone, and it was glowing this time. They both looked at it curiously, and then it stopped glowing.  
  
Rei looked at Felix, who pocketed the stone, and said "Well that was odd...do you think he'll hurt you somehow with that?"  
  
"Rei, I seriously doubt somebody'd hurt me with this just sitting there, unless they threw it."  
  
"Yeah, well... it still makes no sense. So... see ya later! I gotta go check something out." She walked away, and Felix was about to answer, but Mia mysteriously dissapeared.  
  
"Where'd she go? Rei doesn't usually just...dissapear. Well, whatever." He went about his business, and returned home to check his mail, and noticed a letter that had fresh blood on it. "Wha? This..." He opened the letter, and read a blood-written message that said: "Tonight another will die if you fail to meet me at room 311 in 5 hours, at 3 AM". This didn't make sense to Felix, because the building only had 310 rooms. "Room 311? But... that's impossible." He checked the message, and it was still 311, there was no doubt about it. "Is it...him?" He went through his other letters, one was an advertisement for a credit card, and the others were junk mail, and the last was another message from the government. He opened the letter, and read it: "Dear Felix, we have not yet been given a response, and if you continue to do as going on, we will have to take some form of action." Felix crumpled up the note, and threw it into the garbage can. "Why's it so important to them? And...how did they know what happened?"  
  
After 4 hours passed, Felix left his room to find room 311. "307...309, 310... no 311." He sighed, and sat down, waiting for 1 hour, as nothing happened until the clock struck 3 times. The wall suddenly dissapeared, and there was a very dark corridor, with a few lights at the end of the hall. Felix stood up suddenly, and suddenly felt an overwhelming fear through his body as he looked down the hallway. "This... how... but... impossible..." He slowly walked down the hallway, being as if he ran it would probably aggrivate some spirit and harm him somehow. "Room...311" A chill went down his spine as he slowly opened the unlocked door.  
  
"Close the door, you're letting the light come in." A voice out of nowhere commanded Felix. And he closed the door.  
  
"Who...are you? Are you... Sephiroth?" The man looked at Felix, and smiled.  
  
"Your father told you the entire story, didn't he?"  
  
"Y-yeah... everything."  
  
Sephiroth looked back at the circle of blood on the wall. "Did you bring the stone?"  
  
Felix took the stone out from his pocket, and held it out, since he couldn't see in the darkness. The man took the stone from Felix, and looked it over. "Good." He stood up, and walked over to the wall, and placed the stone on a table. "Now... it begins."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 2. 


	3. The Demon

Revenge chapter 3  
  
_________________  
  
A few moments after Sephiroth put the Bloodstone on the table, he began to chant an ancient spell. Felix watched helplessly as a ring of energy surrounded his body, and drew out some of his energy.  
  
"This won't hurt very much..." Sephiroth looked at Felix, and began to place a special energy into his body. The pain was unbearable, and Felix's cries of pain were for naught. In this room, nobody could hear his screams. "Boy... nobody can hear you screaming... your painful screams echo into the darkness, lost... why does it hurt you? Why do you feel pain?" He said, as he gently stroked Felix's cheek with his index finger.   
  
Felix managed to look at Sephiroth, and said in responce: "You... you're not...human...you sick bastard!" He looked away, as Sephiroth looked him over. Sephiroth simply smiled, and finished the transfer, and told Felix, "What am I exactly? What are you? Why do you exist? Why do we all exist? Somethings in life cannot be answered right away." He grabbed the stone, and then broke it in his hand, shards tearing through his glove, cutting his hand. The blood trickled down his fingers, as he took his glove off.  
  
Felix watched Sephiroth, as he licked up the crimson liquid. "Are you... a Vampire?" he said, in horror. Sephiroth looked at the boy, and still smiled. "No...but I know what you are... And, it's time you return to your room..." He lead Felix out of the room, then kissed him.  
  
Felix went back to his room, completely mortified from the whole event that just happened. "What the hell just happened to me... I feel so strange..." Felix looked around the room, feeling a bit woozy from the spell that was used, which was actually for a special ritual, that took of some of his blood, without harming him. That night, Felix had a strange dream about this demon god who was coming back from the pits of Hell, summoned by Sephiroth. Felix could see himself standing by Sephiroth, as he watched the god rise out from the portal. He opened his eyes suddenly, waking up, sweating. The dream had felt so real... Felix swore he could feel the heat in the room.  
  
"I need... to stop this... my life needs to get back on track!" as he said that, he got up, and dressed. He went out to the weapon smith, and they were having a special on M9's. Felix walked inside, and saw a variation of swords, guns, and other deadly weapons. He walked over to the smith and said, "I'm looking for a certain sword..."  
  
The man looked at Felix, and responded with: "Aren't you a little young to be buyin' a sword or gun?" Felix glared at him. "I'm the son of Cloud Strife...your saviour..." The man's eyes widened, and then he opted to find him a sword, "Well I'll be... the son of the legendary hero. What kind of sword are you looking for, kid?"  
  
Felix paced around. "Well... can you make me a sword, like my father's?" The smith got to work as soon as possible. "I'll be finished in a few hours." He went back to his apartment, and killed some time by polishing the Masamune given to him by his father after he killed Sephiroth, and sleeping. He had another nightmare, and ended up waking up 8 hours later. "What time is...SHIT!" He quickly put his black cape, and his scarf on, and went out to the weapon smith, saying to himself "Please be open, please be open, please be open!"  
  
He ran to the door, and saw the sign said "CLOSED" "No!" he said, as he slid down to his knees. "I'm too late!" It was around 10 PM, and the shop closed at 8. But the smith opened the door, and handed Felix the finished sword, smiling. "What? You think I'd forget about you and ditch the sword? It's on me, no charge. And I gave you an extra gift. Now off with ya, it's late." As he said that, he closed up the shop, and went home.  
  
"The sword... and what's this?" He opened a brown package, which had an M9 handgun in it, with 3 clips of ammunition. "Why'd he give me a gun?" He looked it over twice, then put it back in the package, and put it in his pocket. He carried the sword on the way home, but was stopped by a group of thugs. "Hey kid, where are you goin' this late? Don't you know the streets are dangerous?" He smirked, flipping out a knife.  
  
"Yeah!" Another said, while he flipped out a knife aswell. "Just give us yer money and you can walk away with only scars!" They couldn't see what the huge object was on Felix's back. He looked at the thugs, un-intimidated. "You should run now..." he said, as he pulled the giant sword from his back. One of the thugs ran when he saw the boy draw out that sword. "HEY! Get back here pussy! It's only a fuckin' butter knife! Somethin' that big can't be sharp!" Felix smirked at him, and before the thug knew it, he was sliced in 2.  
  
"Too easy...It was......?" He could feel an odd presence behind him, and infront of him. There were at least 4, surrounding him.  
  
________________________-  
  
To be continued! End of chapter 3. 


	4. Old Spirits

Chapter 4 - Old spirits  
  
____________________________  
  
Felix looked around, sensing the spirits around him. "Felix.."  
  
He tried finding where the voice came from, but then the spirits materialized, each looking to be about 48 years old.  
  
They had obviously been in existance for many years, and one stepped closer to Felix, looking at him. "Don't forget..."  
  
Felix looked confused, yet aggrivated "Forget what?! I don't know who are you! Start giving me answers..." The spirit put  
  
his hand to Felix's forehead, and his body suddenly felt like it was being numbed, Felix being unable to move.  
  
.....Then he blacked out......  
  
When Felix woke up, he was lying in his own bed at home. "AH! What... a dream?" He got out of bed, and found that  
  
he was wearing a black robe, and that he had a few wounds. "Why... am I...huh?" Felix just now noticed there was a note  
  
on his desk, and he walked over to it and picked it up. He saw that it was written in blood, and that it mentioned  
  
the spirits from earlier. Felix thought to himself "who knew about this...was there some...?"  
  
There was a knock at his door, and when Felix answered it, there was a strange box lying on the ground. Felix  
  
stuck his head out the door to find who put the box there, but to his confusion, there was nobody there, nor were any  
  
sounds made. He picked up the box, and went back into his apartment room. Closing the door behind him, he took the box to  
  
his bed, and began opening it. When he had completely opened it, inside was the shattered remains of the Black Materia.  
  
"What the hell?! That's impossible!" Felix began to think of what may happen now that he was in posession of the remains  
  
of the legendary Black Materia. "What is that man planning to do... oh screw it! I'm getting rid of this!" He picked  
  
up the black materia shards, and went to the roof of the apartment. "This was destroyed once..." as he said that, he  
  
dropped the shards from the 5 story rooftop. But before it was able to hit the ground...  
  
Something happened...  
  
__________ 


End file.
